Every person, on some level, keeps track of certain events in their lives. We do this not only because of our innate nature to record certain events, but sometimes because we have to—for medical reasons, for budget reasons, for competitive reasons, or merely out of curiosity. This system provides users the ability to keep track of events (abstract or otherwise) through the use of simple tally counters that may be updated as soon as the user experiences the event.
The user creates a profile (through a registration page)—this creates a new account. Then the user adds a counter for each event the user wants to keep track of. The newly added counter gets added to the users' main page (or dashboard). Multiple counters associated with each event are created in a similar fashion and they get added to the users' dashboard. When an event associated with the counter occurs, the user records the occurrence through a click of a button. The system may allow a user associate cost with a particular counter. This way, the user can also keep track of any costs associated with the event.
The system keeps track of number of the occurrences and associated cost of such events on a daily, weekly, monthly or yearly basis (as set by the users' preference). The system can be implemented through the World Wide Web or through smart phone applications.